Shapes
Shapes (stylized as SH◇PES) is an American animated science fiction comedy-drama series, created and developed by Ralf Hat for Kingson. The premise for the show revolves around three shapes: Square, Triangle, and Circle, who work at Cube's Shipping Company in the small farmland city of Eastville, Ohio. The three work alongside with their hardworking and skillful coworker Rector and their diminutive short tempered boss Cube. The three main characters often get themselves into strange (and quite often dangerous) situations which are unlikely to avoid. The series somewhat uses paper cut-out stylised computer animation, which is the same as South Park's animation. Premiering on television since 2001, Shapes is known to be one of the longest ran series on Kingson, running from 2001 all the way to 2015 (14 years). Exactly 167 episodes of the series were produced, along with seven seasons, eleven shorts, and a feature film. Shapes: Race Against Time, a feature film based on the show was released in theaters on August 27, 2004. With a box office of $528.2 million, the film was notably the highest grossing feature film produced by Deadpan Productions. Reruns of Shapes have been syndicated on multiple channels including: Nodog Network, and Cartoon Network (season one only). The seasons of the series have all been released on home release video. On August 7, 2016, Warner Home Video released the Shapes: Complete series box set for DVD and Blu-Ray. Overall, Shapes in the United States is often given the TV-PG rating in nearly most episodes. The TV-14 rating has been used on some occasions but is often a light rating. History Hat, and many others held a conference at Deadpan studios in March of 1998, to come up with three new series to add in the company's library. Six animated pilots were shown, and three of them were finally picked up for further production (Kitchen (for VH1), Spooks (for SPEED), and Shapes). The crew changed the animation, actors, and even audio format as the shows were currently in development. Hat pitched Shapes to Kingson, which immediately accepted the show. The creators used traditional animation software to animate, storyboards, and hired nearly thirty five people to help work on the show. The creators originally attempted to make the whole series out of cut-out stop motion. However, due to this being completely difficult to do, the animation was switched to computer animation, giving the series a "South Park" style animation. Once the series premiered on the network, about 3.16 million American viewers were watching, making Shapes one of the most watched program on the channel for the following week. More viewers raised the series towards popularity, officially making Shapes the one of the few flagship series on Kingson. TBA Premise The premise for the show revolves around three shapes: Square, Triangle, and Circle, who work at Cube's Shipping Company in the small farmland city of Eastville, Ohio. The three work alongside with their hardworking and skillful coworker Rector and their diminutive short tempered boss Cube. The three main characters often get themselves into strange (and quite often dangerous) situations which are unlikely to avoid. The series somewhat uses paper cut-out stylised computer animation, which is the same as South Park's animation. Characters Main * Square: '''Square is a heavy metal loving slacker who doesn't really care about work, and mostly acts self centered. As the self proclaimed leader of the gang, Square doesn't actually know the qualifications of being a leader, and usually fails at doing something, or makes it feel more difficult. Other than that, Square is always eager to fight for his friends and family when they're in trouble. * '''Triangle: '''Triangle is the intelligence of the guys. Triangle actually thinks for himself instead of always doing the any wrong ideas, unlike his friends, who would mostly do the opposite. He is sort of cowardly and doubtful on the adventures he and the rest do. Out of all of the characters (besides Rector and Cube), Triangle is seen as more responsible and mature than the rest. * '''Circle: '''Circle is a slow-going uneducated optimist. Although he can be enjoyable, and gregarious at times, Circle is usually tough to be around and, on times unstable, which can be unsettling and annoying to the rest. Circle's shenanigans often result in dangerous acidity spouted onto him or others. * '''Rector: '''Rector is a rectangle and a hardworking guy in the company. He is possibly the strongest and wisest out of the whole group. He may be tough and aggressive, but he is also a friendly guy who has good advice, which he gives the rest. * '''Cube: Other * Grandpa "Jones" Quads: * TBA Broadcasting ''Main article: List of Shapes episodes '' Category:Television series Category:Science fiction series